


Kissaphobic

by LadyEtheria (Enjolsad)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Feelings Realization, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolsad/pseuds/LadyEtheria
Summary: O que mudou, talvez, foi seu coração, cada vez mais indisciplinado, e a forma como tentava administrar suas reações. Tentar nem sempre é conseguir, ela percebia, pois a Adora aos vinte e dois podia parecer mais madura, mas ainda era tão atrapalhada quanto a Adora de 16, no auge da descoberta de seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	Kissaphobic

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira postagem, talvez esteja um pouco OOC! Título retirado da música Kissaphobic by Make Out Monday. (Postada também no wattpad).

Foi aos dezesseis anos que Adora começou a notar mudanças em suas ações, pensamentos e emoções. 

Alterações mínimas, repetitivas, padronizadas. Mesmo sem a certeza de como classificar e compreender a si mesma, notava o jeito como seu estômago revirava quando Catra sorria, a forma que seu corpo se arrepiava toda vez que ficavam muito próximas, ou como ficava cada vez mais sem graça e sem palavras toda vez que as duas ficavam sozinhas. 

O modo como ficava nervosa quando Catra olhava diretamente em seus olhos e a chamava, "Hey Adora", seguida de uma risada debochada. Seu coração acelerava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona inteira, mesmo quando estava em repouso.

Não parecia nada demais na época, todo esse nervosismo e comportamentos estranhos, toda essa ansiedade perto de alguém que conhecera sua vida toda. Talvez fosse a puberdade, o fato de estarem mudando e crescendo. Nada demais, ela dizia para si mesma antes de dormir, tentando disciplinar seu coração, sabendo que sim, era demais.

Catra e Adora conversavam bastante, como faziam quando eram crianças, só não sobre isso. Por muito tempo Adora se imaginou discutindo seus sentimentos novos, mas lhe faltava a coragem necessária. Não que tivesse problema em dizer, pois Catra gostava de mulheres assim como ela, e às vezes até parecia que flertava também... 

Não era essa a questão. 

Era a questão da amizade. 

Como explicar à sua amiga, sua _melhor amiga_ que seus sentimentos vão além da afeição platônica? Como explicar que simples gestos, palavras e olhares as vezes a tiravam do eixo, deixando-a acordada a noite inteira?

Como explicar que a desejava além do abraço, que sonhava com um toque mais íntimo, que gostaria de poder chamá-la de namorada?

Argh, namorada... Catra flertava, mas não namorava. Adora já a tinha visto e ouvido falar de outras garotas, mas nunca a viu namorar nenhuma delas. 

Apesar de saber que Catra era uma romântica não assumida, Adora julgava que talvez ela só não tivesse achado "a garota certa" que a deixasse tão confortável e segura para ser vulnerável da mesma forma que Adora a deixava. Isso a confortava, saber que era única. Egoísta, sabia que um dia essa garota apareceria, e tentava não ter ciúmes dessa situação hipotética.

Até porque- A amizade!! Uma forte e intensa relação, que já quase deixou de ser por bobagem. Por essa mesma bobagem que ela não discutia. Adora não queria correr esse risco de perder o que tinham, e nem Catra, aparentemente. Catra perguntava muito no começo, quando Adora se encontrava muito agoniada. Adora sempre arranjava uma desculpa que parecia satisfatória, mas nunca satisfazia a amiga. 

Com o tempo, Catra pareceu esquecer, ou já que não recebia uma resposta sincera, simplesmente escolheu não perguntar mais. Pelo jeito, seria algo que sempre ficaria no ar.

Isso a frustrava. Era egoísta de sua parte já ter toda essa amizade com Catra, e ainda assim desejar mais. 

O tempo passava e seus sentimentos que eram "nada demais" acabaram se tornando permanentes. Seus pensamentos, seu nervosismo e suas reações se tornaram hábitos, eram inteiramente parte de si agora.

O que mudou, talvez, foi seu coração, cada vez mais indisciplinado, e a forma como tentava administrar suas reações. Tentar nem sempre é conseguir, ela percebia, pois a Adora aos vinte e dois podia parecer mais madura, mas ainda era tão atrapalhada quanto a Adora de 16, no auge da descoberta de seus sentimentos. Pois se tratando deles, seus sentimentos por Catra, não havia amadurecido, explorado ou processado.

Falhava, mas não por falta de tentar, era Catra quem não ajudava. A amiga tinha um dom natural para provocação que com os anos só ficou mais afinado. Tanto que em certos momentos se tornava quase insuportável para Adora, o que rendia uma série de interações constrangedoras que contornava como podia.

Catra parecia se divertir, e nada mais.

Adora seguia confiando que ela não desconfiava de nada.

As duas, se conhecendo tão bem, ainda assim podiam ter impressões muito erradas uma da outra.

Sozinhas, porém sempre juntas, as duas estudavam para um teste importante. Concentradas, nenhuma delas estava disposta a tirar nada mais, nada menos que a nota máxima- ou, pelo menos, uma nota maior do que a da outra.

Era uma coisa delas, desde a infância, competir entre si. Isso nenhuma situação conseguia tirar delas, fazia parte da dinâmica e era uma das coisas que provavelmente não só perdurava entre os anos, mas também ficava pior. Podia ser caótico, mas também divertido.

Adora se divertia revisando a matéria que estudavam. Lançava vez ou outra um olhar furtivo a amiga, enchendo seu coração com esses momentos roubados.

Perceber esses detalhes era o que tornava as coisas menos divertidas e mais estressantes. Adora não podia evitar, então a observava, tentando não parecer tão óbvia.

Notou que Catra fez _aquilo_ que fazia quando algo a perturbava: começava a morder a ponta do lápis, torcendo o nariz com o cenho franzido enquanto revisava uma das questões silenciosamente.

Catra havia sido uma garota muito bonita, e se tornou uma mulher ainda mais linda. Como se não fosse possível, mas Catra sempre foi impossível. Era impossivelmente linda. Adora notava e se perdia nas curvas de seu cabelo escuro e volumoso e a heterocromia em seus olhos concentrados.

Seus olhos focados no texto, e os de Adora vidrados nela.

Olhos azuis se demoravam em detalhes como as sardas brilhando no rosto de Catra, suas unhas sempre bem feitas, suas sobrancelhas grossas e expressivas, a blusa curta e _impossivelmente_ justa que vestia por baixo da jaqueta emprestada de Adora...

'Emprestada'. Adora podia fingir que não deixava a amiga vestir suas jaquetas de propósito, só pelo prazer de vê-la vestir algo seu. Não era o tipo ciumenta ou muito menos possessiva, apenas fantasiava sobre um significado a mais na sensação de compartilhar, de todos saberem que Catra vestia a jaqueta _dela_ e as implicações que isso tinha, de poder imaginar que eram mais do que amigas.

Adora sorria, olhando para ela, esquecendo-se de seu próprio texto.

"O que está olhando?" Catra quebrou o silêncio, sem tirar os olhos de seu texto. Adora corou um pouco, sentindo-se constrangida. Catra sabia que era observada, então?

Quem ela queria enganar? Catra sempre sabia.

"Nada." Respondeu, arrumando sua postura e voltando ao seu próprio texto. Agora era ela que sentia os olhos desconfiados de Catra em si.

"... Sei." Catra respondeu, pouco convencida, como sempre. "Tente fazer 'nada' mais silenciosamente, então. Está me distraindo." respondeu com falsa grosseria.

"Você não quer tomar sorvete?" Adora perguntou, ignorando a urgência de responder com alguma implicância de volta. Não conseguia mais se concentrar no texto, e precisava de um pouco de ar. 

"Isso é alguma tentativa de me distrair dos estudos?" Catra a olhava daquela maneira que a fazia ficar ainda mais nervosa e sem jeito.

"Não!". Adora rolou os olhos, fechando o próprio material para fugir daquele olhar tão incisivo. "Sabe, nem tudo é uma competição. Só estou muito, muito, _muito_ afim de sair daqui. Já revisamos bastante, não acha? Acho que merecemos uma recompensa." Argumentou com a amiga.

Catra riu. "Falar é fácil. Você é boa na matéria, e eu, pobre mortal, tenho que estudar mais para te alcançar. E te passar, claro."

Adora suspirou, tocando a mão da amiga. "Catra..." Disse, usando o tom de voz que sempre usava quando queria convencer Catra a fazer algo com ela. "Vamos, é só um sorvete. Eu pago." Ofereceu.

Catra olhou de sua mão para seu rosto, e Adora percebeu o que havia feito. De novo. 

Não ia retirar sua mão da dela, ao invés disso a apertou carinhosamente. 

Catra sustentou o olhar, ponderando, e Adora sentia seu rosto queimando. Odiava como ficava nervosa. Amigos são afetuosos, certo? Adora vivia abraçando e tocando seus amigos, nada fora do comum. Porque com Catra tinha que ser diferente? 

Sempre nervosa e sem jeito...

Catra a observava, e era sempre um pouco demais. 

Sentindo aquela sensação engraçada no estômago, Adora desviou o olhar. "Tudo bem se não quiser, ahn, deixa para outro dia-",

"Ok, Adora. Relaxa." Catra a interrompeu, rindo. "A sua cara...." Disse, parecendo divertida, como sempre. 

Isso acabava com Adora. A forma como Catra tinha controle da situação, a desarmava de propósito- talvez sem saber? - e depois ria divertida, como se não fosse nada...

Guardando suas mãos para si, Adora voltou seu olhar ao dela, mas não o encontrou. Catra guardava seu material e apressava Adora a fazer o mesmo. "Você quer esse sorvete ou não?" Provocou, enquanto as duas se levantavam da mesa e saiam da biblioteca para o corredor. "Inclusive, eu pago a minha parte."

"Não mesmo. Eu já ofereci." Disse Adora, as duas caminhando lado a lado.

"E daí? Eu posso pagar meu próprio sorvete." Continuou Catra, fazendo Adora sorrir com sua teimosia.

"Que tal assim: eu pago dessa vez, e você da próxima?" Resolveu Adora.

Um grupo de alunos caminhava de encontro às duas, que no espaço pequeno do corredor, se espremiam entre eles para passar. Durante a passagem, Adora instintivamente havia colocado a mão na cintura de Catra, aproximando-a de si enquanto saíam.

Ficou nervosa, como sempre ficava, mas se conteve.

"Como posso saber se isso não é só conversa para não me deixar pagar minha parte?" Insistiu Catra, mal reagindo à aproximação.

"Sério, Catra?" Adora lhe lançou um olhar impaciente, com carinho, aproveitando para a aconchegar no abraço. "Juro. Da próxima, você paga."

"Promete?" Catra respondeu com um olhar desconfiado, receptiva ao contato.

Adora suspirou, mais pelo contato do que pela teimosia de Catra. "É uma promessa." E ofereceu o dedo mindinho.

Catra ponderou, demorando-se de propósito. Quando Adora lhe lançou o olhar pidão, Catra cedeu e sorriu para ela, "É. Parece justo, pode ser." Disse, entrelaçando os mindinhos.

Adora sorriu de volta, entusiasmada com todo aquele contato físico. Estavam bem próximas, e teve medo que as batidas de seu coração a denunciassem.

Catra soltou o mindinho e depois sua cintura, deixando uma sensação de calor no local antes próximo. 

Adora não teve tempo de sentir falta do contato, já que Catra segurou sua mão para apressá-la, e as duas seguiram de mãos dadas até a sorveteria.

Adora estava tentando não parecer óbvia, estranha ou qualquer coisa assim. Só queria agir normal. Normal! Normal... 

Impossível. 

Culpa do estresse pelas provas, o estresse do semestre, o estresse da vida e o estresse de ver tanta pele de Catra à mostra, agora que ela havia despido sua jaqueta por conta do calor.

Calor, realmente. A forma provocativa com que ela tirou a jaqueta não tinha nada a ver, talvez Adora tivesse imaginado coisas também.

Catra havia pedido sorvete de cereja com chocolate, enquanto Adora ficava com seu sabor preferido de sempre: baunilha. Catra sempre implicava com sua escolha, Adora implicava de volta por qualquer outro motivo e as duas riam juntas enquanto esperavam os pedidos. 

Catra tentou ser furtiva e pagar pelo próprio sorvete, mas Adora não a deixou.

Era pôr do sol, e a luz refletia ainda mais a beleza de Catra dentro da sorveteria. 

Adora se controlava para não deixar transparecer totalmente. Não tinha medo do que sentia, nem tampouco tinha receio de mostrar o quanto se importava com Catra, mas resistia em se abrir totalmente por temer o impacto que teria na amizade se tudo fosse revelado. 

Medos bobos e reais.

Catra conversava, Adora a respondia e pensava paralelamente sobre sua situação, mas aquela blusa curta e justa tornava tudo impossível, de verdade. Hoje, mais impossível do que nunca. 

Catra fazia isso de ajeitar o decote e a alça fina da blusa, mexer em seus cabelos, inclinar-se na mesa, gesticular enquanto conversava. Prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, deixando seu pescoço livre à mostra. Sorria para Adora, uma vez ou outra, de maneira como se guardasse um segredo dela.

O cérebro de Adora derretia mais rápido do que o sorvete. E mesmo com o sol indo embora lá fora, o clima continuava _quente_.

Adora pediu uma água antes de sair. Gelada, por favor. Catra agia normal, ou assim fazia parecer ser. Parecia olhar furtivamente para Adora, que sinceramente achava mais provável que tivesse imaginando coisas. Ah, se ela soubesse... 

Sempre ficava assim, meio estranha e sem jeito, quando passava o dia todo na companhia de Catra. Era muito tempo, devia agir normal. Adora se martirizava por dentro. Catra era sua amiga, ela devia ser capaz de ser menos egoísta. 

Chegando no dormitório, Catra ainda falava sobre algo que acontecera em uma das aulas que não dividiam, com Adora dividida entre a conversa que levavam e seu monólogo interno.

Assim que fechou a porta, Adora soltou uma respiração que não sabia que segurava. Precisava de um banho e tudo isso passaria, repetia, tentando se convencer.

Não contava com Catra que, observando sua reação repentina, calou-se de repente. 

Voltando-se a ela, percebeu que a encarava de volta com um olhar intenso, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas em questionamento.

Ah, Adora não queria responder perguntas.

"Hey, Adora..." Tarde demais. "O que há com você hoje, hein?" perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Adora riu sem jeito. " Nada, porquê?"

"Sei lá, você anda estranha..."

O coração de Adora acelerou um pouco. "Ando, é?"

"Um pouco mais que o normal." afirmou, descruzando os braços ao sentar-se na cama.

"Hnm, desculpe." Adora respondeu no mesmo tom, ficando de pé ao lado dela.

"Está se desculpando pelo quê?" Catra perguntou, rindo. 

Adora sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Estava perguntando de forma casual, mas atenta, com objetivo de lhe arrancar respostas sutilmente. 

"Não é nada, eu juro." Adora tentava organizar seus pensamentos. "É só o estresse... Essa prova... " respondeu, evasiva.

Normalmente Catra deixava para lá, mas hoje não era um dia normal. "Estresse porquê? Você domina o assunto. Eu quem deveria estar estressada.".

Adora ria baixinho. "Cansaço, talvez?"

Não sabia mais o que dizer, então nada mais disse. 

Odiava a maneira que seu cérebro funcionava com 5% da capacidade mental quando se sentia encurralada por Catra.

E Catra nem estava fazendo nada... Adora estressava a si mesmo, pensando demais.

Catra soltou seus cabelos, atraindo o olhar de Adora para si, "Não vai sentar para descansar?" disse, oferecendo o lugar ao seu lado. "Ah Adora, você parece tão tensa...".

Cedendo, Adora se sentou, ficando um pouco de frente a ela. "Você acha?"

Catra sorriu de novo, parecendo satisfeita. "Eu tenho certeza.".

A luz do quarto baixava, sinal de que já anoitecia lá fora. 

A questão ainda ficava no ar, apesar do silêncio. 

Levando uma das mãos até o rosto de Adora, Catra suspirava enquanto ajeitava uma mecha dourada que lhe havia escapado, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha. As unhas de Catra, perfeitas, rasparam de leve em seu rosto.

Adora quis fugir e baixou os olhos, o que foi uma péssima decisão também. 

Dessa distância, podia ver como a blusa curta e apertada de Catra marcava seus seios e era demais, demais para hoje.

Adora desviou o olhar, sem jeito. Fazia muito isso sem querer, torcia para que Catra não notasse, no fundo sabendo que ela notava. 

Catra riu, como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo com que se encarassem."Meus olhos estão aqui.".

"Ah..." Adora corou, meio boba. O toque a surpreendeu e a pegou desprevenida, num momento em que já estava bastante sensível. Era melhor quando Catra fingia que não a via encarar.

"Hahaha, a sua cara..." Catra disse baixinho, com humor, divertida como sempre. "Você acha que eu não noto você errando meus olhos? Hoje foi um recorde. É por isso que você está estranha?"

Adora suspirou, porque não confiava na sua voz para responder decentemente.

"Hey. Não precisa ficar tímida, Adora." Brincando com os seus cabelos, Catra não cedia, e Adora estava se dando por vencida.

Afinal, Catra sabia flertar, e Adora não tinha a menor ideia de como fazer isso de volta sem se expor completamente. Até porque era só isso, flerte. Era tortura, na verdade. Deixava ela nervosa, e Catra sempre rindo, divertida, como se não fosse nada... Como ela conseguia?

Porque Adora não conseguia?

Adora a encarou, pensou em se afastar. Ela quis se afastar,

Ao invés disso, levou mãos até o rosto de Catra, acariciando seu rosto em virtude de que não se afastasse ainda mais, o que pareceu ter o resultado esperado. 

Séria, nutrida de uma súbita e intensa coragem.

Agiu sem pensar demais.

"Catra, você é impossível." disse, vencida.

Catra mudou a expressão, se mantendo no lugar, um pouco confusa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

Adora encarou seus olhos, seus lábios, seus olhos de novo. 

Adora só tinha um pensamento: Beijá-la.

Catra sustentou seu olhar na mesma seriedade, parecendo saber onde ela queria chegar. 

O ar pesava com essa nova tensão. Com seu silêncio, Catra desafiava Adora a continuar.

Adora franziu o cenho em resposta, interpretando desafio como resistência. "Isso é... OK?" Perguntou, checando antes de continuar.

É OK eu te querer? É OK eu gostar de você? É OK eu querer ter mais do que a sua amizade, te desejar, ter me fechado para isso quando percebi, nunca ter te contado sobre meus sentimentos e ainda assim esperar que os aceite? Que os compartilhe? É OK eu te beijar agora, e depois, e o resto de nossas vidas, sem estragar nossa amizade? É OK desejar possuir tudo?

"Por que a pergunta? Tem medo de me beijar?" Catra respondeu, provocando, escolhendo fazer pouco caso.

"Catra... É sério...." Adora disse com irritação, frustrada. Olhou nos olhos de Catra, que estava desconfiada. Sabia que não era justo cobrar seriedade da amiga, já que era ela quem não era sincera, mas Adora não estava pensando muito, apenas agindo e reagindo. Respirou fundo, tentando e falhando em organizar o quê falar e como falar naquele momento.

"Certo. Por que está fazendo isso, então?" Catra lhe perguntou, antes que respondesse qualquer coisa .

"Ah." Adora foi pega um pouco de surpresa. "Eu acho que... Eu sempre quis fazer?" escolheu responder, sincera e sem jeito.

"Qual é." Catra riu, incrédula.

"Eu juro!" reafirmou, com o tom mais doce e sério possível. Segurou as mãos de Catra nas suas, um gesto que implorava para que a outra acreditasse. Catra segurou uma respiração, alarmada com o súbito contato. 

"Eu nunca falei ou fiz antes porque," agindo e reagindo, sem pensar, Adora se abria, "Sempre tive muito medo de estragar a nossa amizade."

Agora que começou, não parava. As palavras iam saindo, fluindo, um pouco desajeitadas e bastante sinceras.

Catra tentava acompanhá-la, mas Adora ia rápido demais.

"... Você me olha, me toca e segura a minha mão como se não fosse nada demais e eu sei que são só gestos de afeição platônicos e que são genuínos só que hoje você está tão impossivelmente linda e tão irritantemente próxima, você me provoca como se fosse um esporte para você e eu sempre quis que esses gestos, essas palavras e esses olhares significassem algo mais..." 

Continuava, sem filtro. O que havia dado nela? Por que dizer hoje, por que nesse momento? 

Não conseguia se censurar, sentindo as próprias mãos suarem conforme abria seu coração. Ou seriam as mãos de Catra que suavam nas suas?

Notando o silêncio da outra, Adora parou de falar, sentindo o próprio coração na boca. "Catra?"

Catra estava um pouco atônita, encarando seus olhos azuis na mesma situação. 

Pulsações de corações acelerados se confundiam.

Adora entrou em pânico. 

Queria poder voltar no tempo, e nunca ter dito nada. Ou ter dito tudo antes. Ou ter dito tudo no começo. Não sabia, sua cabeça dava voltas com as possibilidades agora que havia revelado.

Ouviu Catra suspirar, suas mãos já desunidas.

"Eu não te provoco à toa, Adora." Catra escolheu responder assim, o que foi estranho, pois parecia cansada enquanto dizia. "Eu sempre quero que qualquer coisa entre eu e você tenha um significado a mais também."

Adora engoliu seco, tentando processar o que ouviu. " Você quer... O quê?"

"Você me ouviu." Catra afirmou, intensa agora. Sua capacidade de ir do aparente desinteresse para súbita intensidade sempre a pegava desprevenida. Era uma das características mais marcantes de Catra que Adora admirava; como poucas e curtas palavras podiam carregar grandes, fortes emoções saindo dela.

Adora certamente havia ouvido, só queria ter certeza de que ouviu _corretamente_. 

Catra pareceu nervosa com aquele olhar que recebia. "Não me olha assim. Eu achei que você já soubesse, mas não quisesse ter nada a ver comigo nesse sentido."

Adora pareceu aterrorizada com a insinuação. "O quê? Claro que não, eu não fazia ideia. Por que você acha isso?"

Foi a vez de Catra bufar, frustrada.

Foi a vez dela encarar, e o olhar de Catra era sempre uma coisa peculiar... 

Assim como suas palavras, seus olhos carregavam muita intensidade. Muita. O olhar heterocromático a desafiava. Encará-los era como ter sua alma despida, sua vida inteira reavaliada, cada ação colocada em evidência para que pudesse ver a verdade por trás de tudo, o sentido oculto de todas as coisas. 

Tudo tinha um significado.

Tudo gritava, ansiava e pedia para que ela visse o significado mais profundo.

Sinceramente. Catra não precisava dizer. 

Adora conseguia ver agora. 

Percebeu como era egoísta, não por desejar algo além de amizade com Catra, mas por nunca ter compartilhado como realmente se sentia.

Sem jeito, Adora se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Catra, que suspirou com a espontaneidade do gesto.

"Desculpa." Disse.

Catra não se apressou a responder, escolhendo morder seu lábio inferior.

"Não, de verdade. Você é minha melhor amiga, nós conversamos sobre tudo." segurando o rosto de Catra com as duas mãos, Adora fez seus olhos se encontrarem. "Eu devia ter falado com você sobre isso." Você sabe. Sentimentos.

"Não, eu entendo. Melhores amigas conversam sobre tudo. Mas como conversar quando o assunto é seus sentimentos pela amiga, né?" Catra respondeu, revelando certa vulnerabilidade no processo. "Eu enfrentei o mesmo dilema."

"Mas eu nunca te dei a chance de conversar. " Admitiu Adora, acariciando o rosto que segurava numa tentativa de confortá-la.

"Eu sei, e morro de raiva por isso. Nunca vou te perdoar por ter se fechado."

Atenta, a olhava com carinho. Parecia que buscava algo no olhar de Adora, que se perguntou o que ela tanto procurava. Adora achou que estava com problemas, até ver Catra sorrir para ela.

Ela também não era uma das pessoas mais abertas do mundo, em questões sentimentais, mas Adora resolveu que podiam falar sobre isso outra hora.

Catra fechou os olhos, suspirando, refletindo certa coragem ao abri-los novamente. Seu olhar incisivo fixou-se nos lábios de Adora, que lhe sorriram em reflexo. 

"Hey. Caso você ainda esteja se perguntando... É OK me beijar." ouviu Catra lhe dizer.

Hesitante, Adora a beijou de novo, dessa vez nos lábios. Seu coração batia como louco de novo. Catra pareceu congelar por um instante, mas logo depois correspondeu ao beijo.

Lentamente, e com certa ansiedade, encontraram juntas o próprio ritmo.

E depois desse primeiro beijo, Adora amaldiçoou todo esses anos que passou sem beijar Catra.

Ah, quantas oportunidades desperdiçadas! Mesmo se a beijasse todos os dias, em todas as oportunidades possíveis a fim de compensar o tempo perdido, nunca seria suficiente.

Nunca seria suficiente, pensou, aprofundando o beijo entre as duas. Nunca seria suficiente, porque ela era egoísta e queria mais.

Sentiu Catra sorrir durante o beijo e sorriu de volta. Pararam um instante para se olharem, depois se beijaram de novo. E de novo, entre sorrisos, com certa urgência e mais ansiedade. 

Catra subiu no colo de Adora, abraçando seu pescoço. Adora enlaçou sua cintura buscando apoio, acariciando-a e trazendo-a para perto.

Sorriram e riam uma da outra, uma para outra, aumentando o ritmo. Catra estava pegando fogo, e Adora sentia-se incendiar junto.

Alcançando o pescoço de Catra, arrancou-lhe um suspirou e sorriu enquanto sentia seus dedos brincarem com seus cabelos dourados. 

Seus corpos tensionaram, arrepiaram com os beijos e carícias contínuas, e Adora sabia o que isso queria dizer. Por melhores que fossem, beijos não seriam o suficiente. 

Não seriam suficiente, ainda que fossem por agora. Pois as duas estavam perto de cruzar uma linha, um limite que tinham todo o tempo do mundo para cruzar outra hora.

Ainda em seu colo, Catra se conteve, o que foi certa novidade para as duas. 

"O que te impede de continuar?" Adora se viu perguntando, soando mais urgente do que gostaria. Isso arrancou uma risada genuína da outra.

"Uau, Adora. Sério?" Catra se ajeitou em seu colo, deixando Adora sem jeito, baixando o olhar para fugir do dela.

Apoiando as mãos nos braços fortes de Adora, acariciava-os enquanto tomavam controle da suas respirações. "Eu achei que você fosse a mais calma entre nós duas." brincou, mesmo que suas implicâncias não tivessem muito efeito agora, 

"Hey, Adora. Meus olhos estão aqui..."

Adora desviou o olhar, ficando ainda mais corada. Como culpá-la por encarar, agora que estavam tão perto? Catra riu uma outra vez, enquanto Adora acariciava sua cintura, suspirando. "Desculpa. Vamos com calma."

"Temos todo o tempo do mundo." disse Catra, beijando-a no canto da boca antes de se levantar. Segundos se passaram e Adora já sentia falta do contato.

"Ah, não faz bico." Adora quis negar, mas estava mesmo fazendo bico, percebeu. "Eu vou tomar meu banho, e você fica aí e vai depois." provocou Catra, mais uma vez, separando para si uma toalha limpa.

Adora soltou um audível "UGH!" e jogou uma almofada na amiga, que desviou com maestria como sempre fazia. Quase se arrependia de ter revelado seus sentimentos, sabendo agora que as provocações de Catra seriam ainda maiores, mais frequentes e mais intensas.

Contudo, ela estava certa, tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Catra abusaria disso, Adora esperaria.

Afinal, Adora também abusaria do tempo, do seu jeito, agora que sabia que os sentimentos eram mútuos. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para cobrir Catra com seu amor não-totalmente- platônico.

Ao sair do banho, Adora viu que Catra havia pedido o jantar. Não precisava confirmar, já que Adora sempre pedia a mesma coisa, Catra havia decorado e ela era grata por isso.

Já vestida , Adora colocou a toalha para secar antes de se servir. Teve o medo bobo de que aquele dia tivesse sido uma alucinação e que as confissões e os beijos não tivessem sido reais, afinal. Que agora que era noite, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes no dia seguinte.

Era mesmo um medo bobo e irracional, já que Catra estava mais próxima, brincando com seu cabelo molhado e beijando seu rosto antes de se servir da comida também. Continuava a mesma, ainda assim diferente. Um diferente bom. Ficava no ar a mudança agora.

Só que Adora não queria que as coisas ficassem no ar, passíveis de interpretação para serem reais ou não. Estava cansada disso. Gostaria de deixar as coisas evidentes, visíveis, palpáveis, e talvez estivesse indo longe demais, visto tudo que tinha alcançado hoje. Mas o que tinha mais a temer? Seus sentimentos a enchiam de uma estranha coragem.

"Catra..."

"Hmm?" 

"Você quer ser minha namorada?" perguntou Adora, tímida e direta.

Catra parou por um instante, deixando seu copo de lado. Parecia que ia rir, mas não riu. Sorriu, ao invés disso, levando as mãos aos próprio rosto numa tentativa falha de esconder como corava. 

Adora achou adorável.

"Argh, as coisas que você pergunta..." disse, daquela curta distância Adora conseguia ouvir sua voz abafada.

"Você não quer?" provocou, dessa vez.

"Claro que quero." Admitiu Catra, baixando as mãos e encarando-a meio sem jeito.

"Quer o quê?" continuou Adora, achando-a ainda mais adorável enquanto se aproximava .

"Ah, como você é insuportável." Confessou Catra, rindo um pouco. Adora riu de volta para ela. "Claro que eu quero. Ser sua namorada." respondeu, tímida e confiante.

"Ótimo. Somos namoradas, então." afirmou Adora, buscando as mãos de Catra, sem ter como esconder seu sorriso bobo.

Namoradas. Seu coração pulava em festa dentro do seu próprio peito.

"É." Catra entrelaçou seus dedos no dela. "Parece que somos."

Compartilhando olhares e sorrisos bobos, as duas voltaram a atenção ao jantar. Ainda tinham um teste para realizar, afinal, e o espírito competitivo entre as duas seguia firme e vivo. Tão firme e tão vivo quanto os sentimentos novos- não tão novos, que sentiam e compartilhavam mutualmente uma com a outra agora. 

Sentindo o abraço de Catra antes de dormir, Adora mal conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha. Adormeceu e acordou sorrindo, certa de fazer com que todas suas noites e seus dias fossem uma extensão do que estava sentindo agora.


End file.
